You're Still the One
by StephanieSkye
Summary: Mark crossover in LA, but this time he comes to his senses and decides to stay with Addison.
1. Don't ask me again if it's not about me

Addison could hardly believe what was happening. Mark Sloan had reentered her life just like that. Maybe it was temporarily, but nonetheless he always managed to fill a void. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like with Mark Sloan in it. Maybe Mark was right. Maybe this was their second chance. Addison thought long and hard about what he said. For moments she remained silent, taking it all in.

"What if there wasn't a baby? Would you still want to move down here? Join the practice? Be with me. Because you keep asking and you paint a pretty picture. And I'm lonely enough and scared enough and I'm just freaked out enough, that if you ask me again, I might say yes" Addison said. Her bedroom was dim and she could feel her heart about to explode from her chest. "So I'm asking you not to ask me again, if it's not about me. Because I don't know anything anymore except I cant fall in love with a man who's in love with someone else, that much I know. So please if you're still in love with the Grey girl go back to Seattle, but if you're not and you're serious and you want me, then ask again."

Addison exhaled and paused for a moment… which seemed like an eternity. She gazed into Mark's gorgeous blue eyes and lost herself in them. _Why wasn't he saying anything? _Addison wondered what was going on in that complex mind of one Mark Sloan.

Mark leaned in and took Addison's hand. "I've moved on. And I meant what I said, Red. I want you. I want us. This is our second chance" Mark said.

Addison's heart almost skipped a beat and she was virtually at a loss for words. Her mind was racing with thoughts of their past and hopes and dreams of their future together. She just smiled when Mark said he had moved on and that he wanted her. Addison didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was scared out of her mind. She could never admit that to Mark., but she was terrified. "By the way, you're sleeping on my side of the bed" Addison teased Mark as she tried to roll over.

"You're side?" Mark smirked and showered Addison with kisses until they both found themselves laughing.

Addison stood up and grabbed her black lace nightie from the edge of the bed. She walked into the bathroom, and stood there for awhile. _This is really happening. _ She thought to herself. Mark was the only man to ever really love Addison, flaws and all. Addison walked back into the bedroom and could feel Mark's eyes fixate on her. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Only Mark did this to her. Mark gave her the butterflies, but more than that, he gave her lightning bolts. Their relationship was always passionate, and there was no doubt about that.

Addison crawled back into bed and pulled the sheets closer to her. Just then she felt Mark wrapping his big muscular arms around her, pulling her in closer to his chest.

Mark kissed her bare shoulder. "I have to go back to Seattle" Mark bluntly said. Addison froze, she had no idea what to say. "Oh okay" Addison said quietly. She tried her best to hold back the tears.

"Yeah. I have to sell the apartment, you know give Derek my official letter of resignation" Mark went on. "What's wrong? Oh you thought? No, I'm not having second thoughts. I want this, I want us, Addison." Mark was confident about this and there was no going back.

"I'm sorry. I guess maybe I am a little freaked out by all of this. But you say you want me, right?" Addison needed the reassurance; a rush of feelings from the past began invading her mind. She was vulnerable and she hated it.

Mark kissed her forehead. "Of course I want you. I'm not going anywhere, Red." With that, Addison practically melted. She nestled into his arms and fell asleep.


	2. A new day has come

Sam Bennett was never really a man of confrontation. He awoke the next morning and took notice that Mark Sloan was still at Addison's. _ Wasn't he supposed to leave last night?_ Sam wondered what Mark was still doing here and then it hit him. There was no denying that Sam possessed strong feelings for Addison. He understood that Mark and Addison had a history together, but there was no way that Mark could actually be staying in LA. Sam remembered the conversation they had and never really took Mark seriously, until that morning of course.

Addison slowly woke up as the sun peered into her bedroom. She smiled when she saw Mark with a cup of coffee in his hand. "This is ideal." Mark said again for the thousandth time. Addison took the cup of coffee from Mark's hand and took a sip. "Mmm, you're absolutely right." Addison smiled, got up and kissed Mark on the cheek and walked into the bathroom.

Sam was the first to arrive at Oceanside Wellness that morning. He looked around at the empty office; it was Naomi's office. Ever since the news of Maya's pregnancy Naomi had become a stranger to Sam. Sam waited in his office for Addison to arrive. He hoped that she would arrive without Mark. Sam knew that hiring Mark would be a wise decision for the practice. His specialty would generate a great deal of revenue, but personally at the moment, Sam could not stand Mark.

"Mark?" Naomi said in confusion as she waited for the elevator. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm moving to LA" Mark smirked as he wrapped his arm around Addison.

"Yes, Mark's moving in with me" Addison said smiling as they all walked into the elevator.

Naomi could hardly believe it. She knew something was wrong when Addison was being impulsive, but Naomi couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

"Well that's fantastic. I think it's great" Naomi said with a huge smile on her face.

"I think so too. Think Sam would hire me?" Mark asked Naomi.

"Why wouldn't he? Besides it's just not Sam's practice, it's Addison's practice too" Naomi said.

Addison gave Naomi a look, and they went their separate ways. "What time does your flight leave?" Addison asked Mark.

"Not until tonight. So if you wanna christen my new office, I think I could squeeze you in." Mark said as he saw Sam walking out of his office.

There he was, Mark Sloan. Sam hated how he always got his way with the girls back in med school. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Addison and he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. _She couldn't possibly still be in love with Mark_, _after all these years. _Sam thought to himself.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked as though he was fishing for information. "You're moving here and you want me to give you a job, is that right?"

Mark couldn't understand Sam's hostility towards him. For once in his life, Mark was trying to put someone else before him, before his needs. He had never stopped caring about Addison, and there was always a lingering feeling so strong and so passionate for Addison. Mark knew that she felt the same way.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I don't need you to do me any favors" Mark said quickly turning around and heading for the elevator.

Addison was nearly in disbelief from what had just happened. She walked over to Mark and rested her chin on his broad shoulder. "Um..so what was that about?"

"Why don't you ask Sam? I can do this, it can't be that hard for me to find a job here. It's LA for Christ's sake." Mark said before getting on the elevator.

Addison sat at her desk before her first patient and thought about New York and living with Mark for those few months. He was a different Mark back then. Addison had so many regrets about the past, but she knew that her life was now slowly falling back into place. She couldn't help but smile when she thought back to all the wonderful things Mark said to her last night. Addison couldn't believe it,…and just like that, she was head over heels for Mark Sloan.

Mark came back to Oceanside Wellness around lunchtime with a bottle of wine in his hand. "You're looking at the new Head of Plastics at St. Ambrose" Mark said grinning. "And, No I didn't have to sleep with that blonde Chief of Staff, but I still managed to dazzle her." Mark smirked and kissed Addison.

"Close the door" Addison muttered against his lips.


End file.
